You're Having My Baby
by raeganb123
Summary: "He's my best friend! I have a responsibility to help him out!" "Not when that responsibility includes being impregnated by his Asian spawn!" PxR MikexOC


**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Glee. If I did, Puckleberry would definitely be endgame.**

**~You're Havin' My Baby~**

* * *

Noah Puckerman had been officially dating Rachel Berry for exactly six months when she told him that she was going to be having Mike Chang's child.

Mike and Rachel began their friendship on a random night in their sophomore year of college in New York City. They've told the story so many times that Puck can simultaneously mouth every word they both say while rolling his eyes at the exact same time. Neither were close in high school, but when they ran into each other at a karaoke bar and sang a duet for old times' sake, their lives became intertwined. Now every Wednesday night, Puck's left alone at his and Rachel's apartment while Rachel goes out with Mike to the exact karaoke bar where their friendship began. They'd drink a little and sing a lot and stay out until the wee hours of morning.

Puck got factored into the equation when he was on-leave from the Air Force and ended up in New York City with the truck he'd had since high school, his guitar, and his wallet. Hummel offered for Puck to stay at his place until he found one of his own, but he stayed for one night and left bright and early the next morning considering that Puck had walked in on Kurt and Blaine and couldn't get the sight scrubbed out of his brain. He could have crashed at Rachel's, but he wasn't sure if she'd enjoy him crashing on her expensive leather couch. Mike's roommate had just moved out and Puck knew he was looking for a new one, so without questioning his insane luck, Puck became Mike Chang's new roommate.

Since Rachel was Mike's best friend and Puck was Mike's roommate, it wasn't unexpected that Puck and Rachel began to spend a lot of time together. There was still the flirty banter and the urge to make out with one another until they couldn't breathe, but they both thought it was just left over pent up sexual tension from high school. What you need to learn about Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman is that they always seem to end up making out one way or another. It wasn't much of a shock when those urges to kiss became near-misses when they'd both be so close that her eyelashes were touching his face and they were both just standing there panting heavily even though nothing sexual had even happened yet.

Until, one day, they did. Puck had only taken a sip of one beer and Rachel was on her first glass of wine. Rachel was stressed and tired from her rehearsals for her Broadway debut. She wasn't lead, but had a small, yet important part. She had one solo and a lot of lines that mostly had to do with her character's love interest and her unrequited feelings but still, it was Broadway. Puck offered to massage her shoulders and Rachel very quickly agreed. As Puck worked the knots out of her tense shoulders, Rachel let out breathy moans every few seconds and blood was leaving Puck's brain very quickly and dropping lower and lower. After a couple more seconds, Puck just couldn't take it and dropped his lips onto Rachel's in a very forceful kiss.

When she didn't reciprocate at first, Puck thought that he had just screwed up their entire friendship. Right when he was about to pull away and apologize, Rachel ran her fingers through the scruff of his hair near the base of his skull and pulled him closer to her. She was the one to lick his bottom lip and beg for entrance and he was more than delighted to allow her to take control.

They began to date, and unlike in their five day whirlwind relationship in sophomore year, this time Puck was not willing to let her go. They went on dates every Friday after her show. After about three months of dating, Noah Puckerman realized that he was in love with Rachel Berry, and he nearly pissed his pants because he'd never felt this way about anyone else and he was scared out of his mind.

On the night that Puck had planned to tell Rachel that he loved her, Mike stole his thunder. Puck had put a lot of effort into his plan and he was pissed beyond belief that his badass romantic skills were taken away by his roommate. Mike had been dating this Vietnamese dancer that he had met at Juilliard for almost two years now. Her name was Rose and she was pretty in an exotic kind of way. Plus she had Mike's balls wrapped around her little finger, so Puck had to respect her. But right before Puck handed over his balls to Rachel and declared in a gay and sappy and totally unbadass way that he was in love with her, Mike dropped onto one knee in front of Rose and proposed. How the hell was Puck supposed to top that?

They eloped three weeks later, with Mike and Rose's parents, Rachel, and Puck as their witnesses. And Puck was totally able to get some under the dress action later when he explained to Rachel that he was pretty much the best man and she was the maid of honor and it was nearly a decree from Heaven above that they must have sex because it was pretty much required that the maid of honor and best man hook up. Plus when Mike and Rose were kissing and their parent's were celebrating, Puck mouthed '_I love you_' to Rachel and her lit-up eyes and blushing cheeks honestly kind of made him feel whole.

Five months into their relationship, Puck moved in with Rachel since Puck was sick of living with the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Chang. Their sappiness was destroying his manhood and the walls were thin. Rachel casually suggested he should move in with her and two days later, Puck and Rachel got to share a bed every day of the week.

After coming home from a long day of work, Puck was tired and he wasn't in the best of moods. Opening the door and seeing Mike and Rachel staring at a ton of paperwork and pamphlets in front of them, with a crying Rose Chang sitting on Mike's lap with her head in her hands confused the heck out of him.

"What's going on?" Puck casually asked as he made his way over to Rachel to look at what she was reading.

Rachel gave him a determined stare before kissing him softly and saying calmly, "We're discussing my surrogacy. I'm going to be pregnant with Mike and Rose's child since Rose can't have children." Rachel bit her lip and looked sympathetically at Rose crying on Mike's shoulder.

"Pregnant with Mike's child? Like hell! The only sperm allowed to be in your uterus should be mine!" Puck was now standing in front of Rachel and the Changs with a seriously pissed off expression.

Mike stood up calmly. "It's not like that, man. It'll be biologically mine and Rose's, but Rose can't have kids. Her eggs are fine though, so Rachel will be pregnant but it won't be biologically hers. She'll just be carrying the kid. Rachel was the one who offered!"

Puck growled and Mike took a quick step back, nearly tripping over the couch behind him. "Rach, no. I know you two are BFF's or whatever, but there are women you can hire to be the carriers of your child. What about your job, Rach? What about Broadway? Your livelihood? And us? I'm your boyfriend but you're going to be carrying some other guys' child?"

Rachel's eyes flashed dangerously and she began poking Puck in the chest. "Noah, he's my best friend! I have a responsibility to help him out!"

"Not when that responsibility includes being impregnated by his Asian spawn!"

"It won't be biologically mine! It's not like I'm cheating on you! Can we flash back for a second to sophomore year of high school when Quinn Fabray was pregnant with your child but dating Finn?" Rachel became desperate and went for the jugular. "I love _you_ Noah, and I can't wait for the day when I'm pregnant with our kids. My show ends in two months and then I have an eight month break between the end of my show and the beginning of Beauty and the Beast. I was going to tell you yesterday, but when Rose called and asked me to be her surrogate it completely slipped my mind." She beamed at him, and his face softened slightly. "I'm going to be Belle, Noah! I'm going to be lead! And I insisted to my wonderful future director that he hire Mike as the main choreographer and..." When Mike jumped in shock and grabbed Rachel's shoulders and began spinning around in circles hugging her, Puck decided to at least think about this surrogacy thing because he knew that Rachel and Mike loved each other platonically and that the kid in his girlfriend's stomach wouldn't be hers biologically.

Rose grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him down so that he was sitting right next to her. They watched as the people they loved were still celebrating being able to succeed on Broadway together. Rose turned slightly and looked at him. "I know it's a bit weird that your girlfriend is considering having our child, but I've always wanted kids. I know that I can't have them but," she wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks, "Rachel is Mike's best friend and a great person and at least she can allow me to have the children I've always wanted. We want kids while we're still young and adoptions aren't guaranteed to be fast. It can take years. Rachel and Mike won't be having this kid together, Mike and I will. It'll be my eggs and his sperm but the baby will just be in Rachel's stomach. I know it's a lot to get used to, but Rachel's on board and the appointment is set up for this Friday and we'd really like it if you approved."

Rachel came over and sat on his lap. She kissed him softly. "I love you Noah Puckerman. Nothing will change that. I'd never cheat on you and I want to be with you, but I have to do this. There aren't any health issues for me to be performing at two months pregnant, don't worry I checked. And baby Chang will be long gone from my belly when rehearsals start for Beauty and the Beast. Please just let me do this for my best friend."

Puck sighed. "Okay." Rachel squealed and kissed him excitedly and Puck knew that he loved this woman more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

Two weeks later when Rachel was excitedly peeing on a stick and impatiently tapping her foot for the timer to go off, Puck almost had a panic attack. Rachel was crazy on a good day, but now she was going to be hormonal and emotional and Puck was a little bit scared out of his mind. But when Rachel leaned up to kiss him and tell him there was one minute until the 'truth is revealed and our destinies are confirmed' all Noah could do was laugh and kiss her again.

When the timer went off and Rachel cautiously went into the bathroom with a protective hand over her stomach, Puck's heart was pounding. Puck heard Rachel squeal and she came flying out of the bathroom. "It's positive, Noah! I've got to go call Mike! Rose is going to be so excited. Can you go call the hospital and make an appointment for an ultrasound appointment?"

* * *

Rachel stood on stage six weeks later holding a huge bouquet and crying. It was her last performance of her first Broadway show and she didn't know whether she was extremely sad or very relieved.

She was nearly eight weeks pregnant and Noah and Mike alike were treating her like a breakable doll. There was no bump yet, but Rachel had gotten morning sickness a couple of times and spent nearly an hour cursing at Mike through the phone about his 'sickness-inducing spawn.'

Noah thought it was hilarious until one day he was hanging out with Mike and Rachel called Mike and his personalized ringtone for Rachel was (You're) Having My Baby. He could see the humor in it, but Puck still was a bit pissed that Rachel was having Mike's kid. He calmed down considerably when he remembered that it wasn't Rachel's DNA, it was Rose's.

Rachel was six months pregnant when Mike, Rose, Puck, and Rachel found out the gender of baby Chang, who was currently pressing on her bladder. They had discussed not finding out the gender until the delivery day, but Mike and Rose wanted to be able to decorate the nursery in their spare bedroom. Rachel flinched when the cold gel was rubbed on her stomach, but she let out a grimaced smile at the woman pointing out how healthy the baby was and how she could definitely tell the gender from this angle if they wanted to find out.

Mike nodded his head very excitedly and was bobbing up and down, looking like he was doing a weird new chicken-dance move. The nurse laughed and smiled over at Rachel. "Well Daddy seems very excited! So from this angle, it seems to me that you're having a healthy baby girl. Congratulations!"

Rose shrieked and Mike jumped up and down. Rachel cast Noah a soft smile and Puck rubbed his thumb over Rachel's knuckles.

* * *

Rachel was laughing so hard that she thought she peed until she realized that her water had just broken. She batted Noah's tickling hands away and calmly grabbed the change of clothes and the baby bag that they had packed.

She calmly rested her hands on her enormous stomach and turned expectantly towards her boyfriend. "Noah, be a dear and call a taxi. My water just broke. I'll inform Mike and Rose and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

Noah jumped up and began freaking out. "Are you in pain? Contractions?"

"Noah," Rachel giggled. "Go call the taxi." He nodded as if he had been given a dangerous mission and flew out of their apartment, down one flight of stairs and began trying to wave down a taxi.

Rachel picked up her phone and dialed Mike's number while placing the phone charger in her baby bag. "Mike? Hey, it's me. No, everything's fine. My water just broke and Noah's waving down a taxi so we can head to the hospital. No, Mike don't freak out. Get Rose. Can you meet me there then? Awesome. Let's pop out this baby."

Rachel waddled down the stairs and groaned when a contraction hit. A taxi had just pulled over and Noah was rushing Rachel into the car and throwing their overnight bags inside. "Mahhattan Main Hospital, and step on it. My girlfriend's going into labor!"

The taxi cab driver seemed to be a bit scared of Puck and got them there in record time. Noah threw him a twenty and rushed Rachel into the hospital where her OB/GYN was waiting since Rachel had texted her on the way to the hospital. "Hi, Dr. Waters. My contractions are eight minutes apart and the Changs are on their way to watch the birth of their daughter."

At that exact moment, Mike sprinted into the hospital and smiled brightly when he saw Rachel sitting in a wheelchair and waving at him and Rose. They were wheeled down to delivery and were told that it was going to be awhile since she was only a couple of centimeters dilated. Hours went by. As the contractions began to get worse, Rachel's temper began to get worse. "Michael Chang, I swear to God. If your child does not pop out soon I will possibly murder you, you son of a bitch. You're lucky I'm such an amazing and selfless friend for putting up with this shit and-" Rachel's rant was cut off as a contraction went through her. She was breathing heavy and her hair was plastered to her forehead from sweat.

The doctor came into the room once the nurse had announced that Rachel was fully dilated. She smiled at a scowling Rachel and clapped her hands together. "Let's get this baby delivered, shall we?"

* * *

Six hours later, Emmalyna Rachel Chang was born. She came screaming into the world and from the moment Mike and Rose set eyes on her, they knew she was perfect. Once she was cleaned off and placed in Rose's arms, Rachel began to fall asleep. Noah brushed her hair off of her sweaty forehead and kissed her. "You did so good baby. I'm so proud of you."

She smiled tiredly at Puck. "Thanks Noah. I love you." She began lightly snoring a few seconds later and Puck smiled softly at her.

Mike was now holding baby Emmy and cooing at her while Rose began filling out paperwork and baby Emmalyna's birth certificate. When Rachel startled awake from her micro nap, she set her sights on the squirming newborn. "Hey Mikey?"

The new father smiled at his best friend. "Yeah Rach?"

"Can I hold her?" Rachel didn't feel like Emmalyna's mom, but she was still attached to the baby and couldn't wait to see her grow up.

"Of course, Rach. Mind her head." Mike lightly set baby Emmy in Rachel's arms and watched his best friend interact with his daughter.

"Hey Emmalyna. I'm your Aunt Rachel and I'm really glad you're here safe and sound." She cooed when Emmy gurgled at her. "I forgive you for all of the times you made me throw up and pressed on my bladder. You have two great parents who love you very much and can't wait to take you home. Your Uncle Noah and I love you too. I can't wait to talk about boys and fashion with you and teach you how to sing. You're probably going to be a dancer with your parents' genes, but it's always good to broaden your horizons."

Noah laughed at Rachel's speech. She was already lecturing the kid about making sure she grew up to be well-rounded in the performing arts. Rachel handed Rose her baby and scooted over in bed a little bit to make room for Noah so that he could join her in the hospital bed. Both tired from the events of today, they fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**One Year Later~**

Beauty and the Beast was a huge hit on Broadway and Rachel and Mike were rumored to have both been nominated for Tony awards.

Baby Emmalyna wasn't a baby anymore. She was babbling and crawling and trying to perfect walking. She had Rose's looks and Mike's grace and was pretty well behaved for a one-year old.

Rachel Berry had shocked the Broadway world when her name on the marquee was changed from Rachel Berry to Rachel Puckerman. She had done many interviews and had explained that she was proud to have her husband's name and wanted to change it to her professional name as well.

Their wedding was small and intimate at the Lima Temple. Everyone from Glee Club was there and Rachel's dads walked her down the aisle like she always pictured. Noah's mother was weeping for the entire ceremony, since she was so happy that Rachel was a nice, successful Jewish girl. Noah's little sister, now a teenager attending William McKinley High School, was a bridesmaid, along with Rose, while Emmalyna was the flower girl. She was helped down the aisle by one of Rachel's younger cousins.

Mike was the best man and Kurt was the 'man of honor' along with being the wedding planner since Rachel knew he would make the ceremony beautiful.

Rachel and Mike both won Tony's that year, and they were each others' dates since Puck and Rose decided to watch on the TV while they stayed with Emmalyna.

Rachel shocked the world, and Noah, when during her acceptance speech she wanted to thank her amazing husband and her unborn child. Rachel placed her hand on her flat stomach and cameras were flashing everywhere. Noah watched from the Changs TV with his jaw open as Rachel announced her pregnancy on national television.

When Rachel and Mike arrived at the apartment later that night, Puck was waiting up for them. Mike smelled faintly of alcohol and went to find his wife to celebrate his win. Rachel and Noah went home, both silent for the entire taxi ride.

When Puck unlocked the door and made sure it was safely locked behind him, he turned to face his wife. She was wringing her hands together and was looking at his shoes while biting her lip. "I'm sorry to have told you like that Noah. I know I should have told you sooner, but you know me and my dramatic speeches. I'm only a couple of weeks along and I promise that I just found out a few days ago and I thought that it would be an awesome surprise, but now I realize that you're probably mad at me for not telling you sooner and I'm very sorry if you're upset but you must know that that wasn't my intention but-" Puck quickly cut off her rambling speech with a fierce kiss.

"Baby, you're pregnant with my kid. You've never been more hotter in my eyes and all I want to do right now is make love to you and celebrate us becoming parents." His eyes shone with a light so bright that Rachel just had to grin a megawatt smile at her husband.

"I love you, Noah," Rachel said as she led him by the hand to their bedroom.

His hand brushed across her flat stomach. "I love you too, Rach."

* * *

**A/N- This was an idea that was pestering me and wouldn't leave me alone! I don't know much about Broadway or the Tony's so I'm not sure if the choreographers even get nominated for awards, so sorry if my facts are totally off!**

**I think Mike and Rachel would make awesome best friends! But I also think Puckleberry should be endgame so the writers of Glee and I have never really agreed on much. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review or favorite!**

**~Raegan**


End file.
